


everything i had to give

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Fluff, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tic Disorder, tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus talks to Roman about something important.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	everything i had to give

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "Could you possibly write something with Remus having a tic disorder? Maybe he developed it after he and Roman were separated and Roman is learning about it for the first time?"

Remus stares up at the white ceiling, eyes drawn to the golden curlicues and burgundy swirls painted in broad strokes. His nose scrunches like a particularly inquisitive rabbit's. Once, twice, three times. He blinks, his head jerking to one side.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, little bro," Remus says, turning back to his brother and sprawling out over Roman's bed. "What were you saying?"

Roman huffs out an exasperated breath.

"You would _know_ if you were listening," Roman accuses. "I'm talking about the wedding. It's coming up next week, and-"

"And you should have picked the audition," Remus interrupts, nodding sagely. "That's an easy one." His head jerks again, eyelids squinching tightly shut. One, two, three.

"Why are you doing that?" Roman asks, distracted. "Is this just another one of your weird habits-"

"No," Remus says, accidentally interrupting his brother. "It's..." He hesitates. He's meant to tell Roman he has some kind of tic disorder for ages. Now that they're almost on speaking terms, it should be easy. Instead, Remus feels like a baby bird about to walk through a jet turbine.

"Jeffrey Dahmer!" He blurts out in sing-song, making Roman's face screw up in disgust.

"Really, Remus, if you're going to talk about _him_ , then-"

"No, that's not it!' Remus bursts out, like the scene from _Alien_ minus the screams. "It's a tic, I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"A tic?" Roman regards him in surprise. "What? Like Tourette's?"

"I guess?" Remus answers hesitantly. He scrunches his nose. "I don't know if I have Tourette's or not. I just- I tic. I dunno why. I always have." He stares in his lap, his eyelids fluttering.

"Okay," Roman says quietly. He leans closer, bumping Remus's shoulder with his own, before he brushes Remus's sweaty hair away from his forehead. "I'm sorry that you weren't able to tell me sooner. I- I apologize that I wasn't supportive enough for you _to_ tell me. Thank you for explaining, Remus."

Remus's mouth falls open. His eyes feel suspiciously wet. He scrubs at them with trembling fingers. His fingertips come away damp.

"It's okay," Roman rushes to reassure him. "I'm sorry I was being an unprincely jerk, I- _please_ don't cry-"

"It's fine," Remus interrupts him, his voice wobbling. "It's fine. I'm not upset at you. I-" _I don't know why I'm crying,_ he says in his head, the only way to get the words out. His nose scrunches again.

"Can we watch a movie?" Remus blurts out. His shoulder hitches up, jerky. Roman studies his face, then nods.

"Of course," he says. "You pick."

Out of deference to his brother's tastes, Remus chooses _Finding Nemo_. It's Pixar, so he still gets to annoy Roman a little, but at least he won't end up running out of the room to cry or throw up, the way he would if Remus chose one of the movies he _really_ liked. Victory.

"Thanks," he says softly, as the movie starts playing. He blinks rapidly, shoulders jerking, then focuses back on Roman, who's busy conjuring up enough snacks for a royal feast.

"No problem," Roman says, a slight smile crossing his face. He passes Remus a bucket of caramel popcorn, the only kind that Remus can make himself eat. 

Remus grins.


End file.
